Keeping Hope
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Maximum Ride moves to New York with a hard past. In her job search, she finds a bar called Angel's is hiring.She applies. As she works there, she becomes closer to some of the staff and friends of the staff. Including music. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is way not original, but I needed another story to write with amazing music sung by Fang. **

**All human.**

**Disclaimer-Don't will. Song- Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance.  
**

**

* * *

**

Max 'Maximum' Ride- Deceased parents and brother. Sister- Ella Martinez(Will show up later) Lives alone in apartment. Just moved to NYC. Currently unemployed, Max goes job searching. Having been turned down by everywhere else she was looking, her only choice is Angel's, a popular bar, where she is hired as a waitress. 22

Nicolas 'Fang' Shadows- Only child, mother- Cary Shadows father-unknown. Lives in apartment with Gazzy and Iggy. Works with band (people of the band not important) at Angel's. 23

Adam 'Iggy' James- Parents live in Pennsylvania, names not mentioned. Only child. Lives with Fang and Gazzy. Works at the video store next to Angel's, works part time as a cook at Angel's. 21

Clarice 'Nudge' Jones- Mother- Alicia Jones Father- Kevin Jones Little sister- Melissa Jones (13) Lives with Angel in apartment. Unemployed. Goes to Angel's every night. 18

Angelica 'Angel' Paterson- Brother- Gazzy Paterson, Parents not mentioned. Lives with Nudge. Owner of Angel's. 25(She has to be older, she owns the bar.)

Garret 'Gazzy' Paterson- Sister- Angel Paterson, Parents not mentioned. Lived with Fang and Iggy. Works at video store next to Angel's. 20

Summery- Maximum Ride moves to New York with a hard past. In her job search, she finds a bar called Angel's is hiring. Having had previous jobs as a waitress, she applies. As she works there, she becomes closer to some of the staff and friends of the staff. She also makes a few enemies. She becomes especially close to Fang, the singer of the band Fight or Flight. Music. Will take suggestions. only Male songs. Fax/ Niggy/ Gella/ Angel/OC

* * *

Chapter 1- Flames of Hope

Taking a sip of the rather bland coffee, Max flipped another page in the newspaper. She sighed. There were no jobs that she qualified for.

An older lady came over. "Would you like your check now?" she asked.

Max nodded her head. She stood up and slipped on her plain, black jacket. The waitress came back over and handed her the check before walking over to another table. Max dug through her pockets, and she pulled out the three dollars for her coffee and two extra bucks. She walked out of the dainty coffee shop with her hands in her empty pockets.

Great, she thought, I'm broke, hungry and jobless. What else could go wrong? At that moment, the most cliche thing happened. A car went by, hitting a puddle. Muddy water splashed Max's jacket. She flipped off the taxi driver and continued her walk broke, hungry, jobless and wet.

She officially hated today.

* * *

Max unlocked the door to her small apartment. She groaned when she saw how dirty it was. How is it that I can live here for a week, and it's already like this? she asked herself. She slipped off her jacket and went into her closet. As she was pulling her Rhode Island University hoodie off the hook, her phone rang.

"Hullo?" she said, slipping the hoodie on.

"Hey, big sis!" said a girl's voice on the other end.

"Ella!" Max almost yelled. "How's college suiting you?"

"It's amazing! I have an awesome roommate, and I've made some new friend. OH! And there's this really cute- Shit! Gotta go!"

"Nice talking to you," Max whispered to the dial tone.

She went back to the door, slipped on her shoes and was out job hunting once again.

* * *

Max POV-

Unsuccessful. Again.

It was about nine and pretty dark. I couldn't find any places hiring. I was almost to my apartment when I had my opportunity.

"Fine! I quit!" A fake tanned, red haired girl yelled at the door to a bar. Angel's was the name. Looking around, I walked in. I looked around, finally spotting a lady about to walk into the Employee's Only room.

"Hey!" I said, ducking between people and pushing my way toward her.

"Oh! Yes?" She asked turning to face me. She had big, childlike blue eyes and curly blond hair. She was thin, but curvy.

"I couldn't help but notice that one of your employee's quit and, well... I was wondering if I could speak with the manager? If you're now hiring?"

The lady looked me up and down. "Okay, there are extra aprons back here, what you're wearing should suffice."

I beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah, I like you... What's your name?"

I chuckled slightly. "Max. Max Ride. I assume you're Angel?"

"The one and only."

I smiled again and followed her back to the Staff Room.

She opened a cabinet and pulled out an apron and pad of paper.

"Here you go, hun." She held it out to me, but right when I was about to grab it, she pulled it away. "How old are you?"

I laughed lightly. "I'm 22."

"Okay. Here you go." This time she actually handed it to me.

"Thanks. So, get started?"

She nodded. "Section B."

I walked out and got to work. The place was busy. My section was full.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was about midnight, three hours into my unexpected shift, when a male's voice came from a stage that I hadn't noticed before. He was tall and thing, but muscular. He has black hair and obsidian eyes. He was wearing all black and he had a hoop nose ring. He was hot.

"Hey, Angel's. As most of you know, we're Fight or Flight. For all you newcomers," he winked at me, "I'm Fang. Fang Shadows. This is one of our new songs. It's called Na Na Na."

The drummer spoke into his mike:

_Look Alive Sunshine _  
_109 in the sky but the pigs wont quit _  
_You're here with me _  
_Dr. DeathDefying _  
_I'll be you surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter _  
_Pumpin up the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you live _  
_A system failure for the masses _  
_Anti-matter for the master plan _  
_Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny _  
_This ones for all you rock and rollers _  
_All you crash queens and motivators _

_Listen up! The future is bulletproof! _  
_The aftermath is secondary! _  
_It's time to do it now and do it loud _  
_KILLJOYS, MAKE SOME NOISE! _

The guitarist and bassist started to "Na" along with the drummer.

_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _

Fang sang:

_Drugs! Gimme drugs. Gimme drugs. _  
_I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got, _  
_ take the cash and I'll keep it. _  
_Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all. _  
_and we crawl! and we crawl! and we crawl! _  
_You Be My Detonator! _

_Love! Gimme love. Gimme love. _  
_I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart _  
_and I keep it in a bag, in a box, put an X on the floor _  
_Gimme more! Gimme more! Gimme more! _

_Shut up and sing it with me! _

They "Na"ed again as Fang sung.

_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_From mall security, _  
_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_To every enemy, _  
_We're on your property, _  
_Standing in V-formation. _

_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_Let's blow an artery, _  
_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_Eat plastic surgery, _  
_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_Keep your apology. _  
_Give us more detonation! _

_((More. Gimme more _  
_Gimme more)) _

_Oh, let me tell you about the sad man. _  
_Shut up and let me see your jazz hands. _  
_Remember when you were a madman, _  
_Thought you was BATMAN! _  
_And hit the party with a gas can. _  
_Kiss me you animal! _

_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _

_You run the company, _  
_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_Fuck like a Kennedy, _  
_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_I think we'd rather be _  
_Burning your information. _

_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_Let's blow an artery, _  
_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _

They got really into the song. Jumping and dancing.

_Eat plastic surgery _  
_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_Keep your apology _  
_Give us more detonation! _

Fang said:

_And right here, right now, _  
_All the way in Battery City. _  
_The little children, raise their open filthy palms, like tiny daggers up to heaven. _  
_And all the juvie hall, and the ritalin rats, _  
_ask angels made from neon and fucking garbage scream out! _  
_"Why will save us?" _  
_and the sky opened up ... _

The guitarist sang:

_Everybody wants to change the world, everybody wants to change the world. _  
_But no one, no one wants to die. _

Everyone repeated:

_Wanna try? _  
_Wanna try? _  
_Wanna try? _  
_Wanna try? _  
_Wanna try? _  
_Now! _  
_I'll be your detonator! _

_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _

_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_Make no apology, _  
_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_It's death or victory, _  
_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_On my authority, _  
_Crash and burn, _  
_Young and loaded, _

_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_Drop like a bullet shell _  
_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_Dress like a sleeper cell _  
_(( Na-Na-Na... )) _  
_I'd rather go to hell,, _  
_Than be in purgatory. _  
_Cut my hair. _  
_Gag and bore me. _  
_Pull this pin, _  
_Let this world explode!_

Everyone clapped. A few drunkards attempted to jump on stage, but they only managed to fall into a heap on the floor.

I smiled and got back to work.

"Hey cutie," an older man slurred. "Names Rob. What do ya' say we go back to my place? Havva little fun?"

"No, thanks, sir." See, the non-working me would've kicked this man's ass, but I needed to keep this job. I made good money in one night, and I need this money.

"C'mon babe. Y'know you wanna."

"Sir, back off," I warned.

He put his hand on my butt and squeezed.

I counted to four in my head before muttering, "Screw it," and pulling his arm behind his back.

"Listen, you pull a stunt like that with me again and your internal organs will become external, got it," I hissed in his ear.

He nodded, and I let him go. He scurried out the door.

I rubbed my forehead and turned around. Everyone was staring at me.

Angel stood on a table. "We're closing up early! Pay and leave."

There was a rustle as everyone rushed out. A few girls gave me high-fives which I returned.

I hung my head as I walked to Angel, a few more staff members around her.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"For why?" Angel asked.

"You have to find another waitress."

"You're quitting after one day?"

My head snapped up. I saw four people with Angel. A tall strawberry blond boy with gauges. A blond haired boy with spiked hair and big blue eyes like Angel's. A black girl with dark, curly brown hair and lots of curves. And then the singer from Fight or Flight.

"You mean, you're not firing me?" A spark of hope started in me.

"Of course not! That man always pulls stunts with that. Hopefully he never comes back."

A full flame of hope spread.

* * *

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**, I have no life.:) But that's why you guys love me  
**

**Here we go. Her ringtone is Swim in Silence by Paramore. And the other one is If You Go Leave Your Key in the Mailbox by NeverShoutNEver. The song is IDGAF by Breath Carolina  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- November 7th**

_We can swim in silence,you can pull me under_

_I will-_

"Hello?" I asked, drowsily looking at the clock. 10:00; it read."Shit," I muttered, scrambling to my feet.

"Max?" came from the other end.

I sighed. "Hi, Aiden," I said in a quiet voice that I reserved for children under the age of ten.

"Maxie, my mom is working later, and I was wondering if you could pick me up and take me to visit Ari?"

A lump formed in my throat. "Sure, honey. I'll leave now, okay?"

"Thanks, Max."

I sighed into the dial tone. I stood and got dressed in all black. I looked at the calendar on the wall. November 7th.

Walking to get my keys, I kicked things out of my way. I got my keys and stopped at the door to put on my jacket before leaving.

I swiftly walked down the stairs and to my car

_If you go, if you-_

"Huh?"

"Nice answer. It makes me feel loved."

"Sorry, Angel. It's a bad day for me."

"Oh, you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah," I replied as I got into the car and started it up.

"Okay. Do you want to work later?"

I ran a hand through my hair and turned on the heat.

"Sure... What time?"

"7 'til 2. You up for it? Then after, Movie night at Fang's." Fang? Fang? OH! The goth singer.

"Okay. See 'ya then." I didn't wait for a reply, I just hung up and focused on driving.

* * *

About two hours later, I arrived in my old neighborhood. I saw people walking that I instantly recognized. I felt the water works coming, but held them in. I drove up to the familiar yellow house. As always, there were toys strewn about the yard, but it was not filled with sadness instead of young excitement. I pulled into the gravel drive way and beeped the horn.

A short, stick thin, ginger came running out in all blue. Ari's favorite color.

He opened the door to my car and wrapped his thin arms around my torso. "Hey, kid," I said kissing his head. His little arms, a reminder, made me feel better. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I had a bad dream last night." I put up an emotional mask. The one I had built last year. I felt something unwanted coming.

"What was it?" I put on a sympathetic face. I would've loved being anywhere but there. Boiling pit of lava? Fine with me.

"Ari was a big monster, but he didn't want to be. And he hurt me and you, but he didn't want to... He misses us," the little kid said. His shockingly large blue eyes engulfing me in memories.

"It's okay, Aiden. I have dreams like that sometimes." I started up the car and started to drive to the town's cemetery. I kept the mask up the whole time.

I haven't been there for a year. Not since they were buried.

I passed Flashing Lights, my job before moving to the city. It was a popular bar. I made good money. Had friends there. But Angel's was better, I told myself. A new start. Away from the people that felt bad for me.

"So, Maxie. How is it, living in the city?" the little boy asked, twiddling his thumbs the way Ari did.

"It's nice. Maybe you can visit me some time?" His head was to me in a flash.

"Really?"

I laughed quietly and ruffled his red hair.

"Of course." I smiled as he beamed up at me.

"Here we are," he said, his face growing melancholy.

"Here we are," I repeated as I turned off the car.

I got out and walked over to his side and opened his door.

"After you," I said attempting to lighten the mood.

"Maxie," he looked up at me with his sad, wide eyes. "Will you carry me?"

I nodded, scooping him into my arms. And I'll admit it. I pretended he was Ari.

He leaned his head on my shoulder. "I can't believe it's been a year." He started sniffling. I felt a small drop of pressure on my back. He was crying. I pressed his face into my neck, soothing him.

"It's okay," I wanted to say, but I didn't. I hated giving him false hope. He and Ari never fit in. They only ever had each other. And now he was alone in the world. I couldn't tell him that he could get a new best friend. Someone that understood him like my brother had.

Before I knew it, both of us were at his gravestone, blubbering like babies.

It felt good to let the sorrow out. The sorrow that I had been holding in the past nine months. The first three months after their deaths I had found my own way to deal with it, but it was found out by Ella. She forced me to stop, and I just held it in all these months.

Our bodies racked with sobs, and we held onto each other like life supports.

* * *

It had to have been an hour of us holding each other and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears.

I lifted my head and looked at my watch 2:00. I had gotten to Aiden's house at 1:00, and we had gotten to the graveyard at 1:15.

"Hey, Aiden, what do 'ya say we go to Chuckie Cheeses? Like old times?" His face brightened slightly, but I knew if he could spend today with his best buddy, it would be better.

"Sure," he jumped on my back, and I gave him a ride to the car.

We hopped in the car and were off to Chuckie Cheeses. Smiles on our faces, frowns in our hearts.

* * *

We were walking out of Chuckie's to the car. It was about 4:30. I had to leave soon if I wanted to be at work on time.

We, exhaustively, climbed into the car.

The car ride back to Aiden's was short, but silent.

We arrived at his house once more.

Aiden was fast asleep.

I smiled and got out of the car, going over to his side. I lifted him out gently. I walked up the familiar stone path to the door. His mom's sure to be home, I thought.

I knocked on the door.

A red- haired woman opened the door.

"Max..." She studied me. "You look like shit." I looked down. My pants, the ones I had to were to work, were covered in dirt. And I'm sure I had tear tracks still running down my face.

"I don't care. Uhm. Here's Aiden. I kinda have to get to work." I passed Aiden to his mother, waving once as I walked to my car.

The door shut as I drove off, back in the direction of home.

* * *

At 7:15, I arrived at Angel's. I burst through the door and ran to the back to throw on an apron.

Angel was back there talking to Fang.

"Sorry," I said as I put on the apron.

Angel looked up. "No problem, hun. Wanna tell me why you were late?" She had one eyebrow raised.

"Personal problem?" Her and Fang laughed.

"I may be flexible, but I won't let that slide."

I sighed. I had to tell someone some day. "My brother died last year... Today. I had to drive back to the town they were buried in and pick up one of his friends to take him to the cemetery. Sorry."

Angel smiled sweetly, sympathy in her eyes. Fang just had a blank face. "It's alright, darling. Tell me next time." She shooed me out, telling me to get to work.

"Thanks," I muttered walking out. I started to work, a small smile on my face.

Fang came onto the stage a few minutes later.

"Hey, guys. This is a newer song called I.D.G.A.F. Here it is." A few women wolf-whistled along with some men.

Some techno-ey music came on.

Fang began to sing.

_A constant red on for days and days, I see those lights reflected on your face_  
_ Everything can change the moment that you blink, but I don't mind_

Fang danced around a little bit._  
_

_ So if you wanna come in, then come in_  
_ Disintegrate into me tonight_  
_ And if you wanna give in then give in_  
_ Anything that you feel is right_

_ Even if this chemistry's catastrophe_  
_ I don't give a fuck_

Everyone repeated, "I don't give a fuck"_  
_

_If you wanna taste then take a bit right out of me_  
_ I don't give a fuck_

Everyone repeated._  
_

_ Freezing time like a strobe on you, breathing in electronic fumes_  
_ We've made our minds and we've made out beds, so let's sink in_

_ So if you wanna come in, then come in_  
_ Just disappear into me tonight_  
_ And if you wanna give in, then give in_  
_ Anything that you feel is right_

_ Even if this chemistry's catastrophe_  
_ I don't give a fuck_

Everyone repeated_  
_

_If you wanna taste then take a bit right out of me_  
_ I don't give a fuck_

Everyone repeated_._

The music got slower._  
_

_ If you wanna come in, then come in_  
_ Disappear into me tonight_  
_ If you wanna give in, then give in_

"Give it to me, give it to me," screamed the drummer into his mike._  
_

_ Even if this chemistry's catastrophe_  
_ I don't give a fuck_

"I don't give a fuck."

_ If you wanna taste then take a bit right out of me_  
_ I don't give a fuck_

They repeated.

_ We're not built to last, shatter like like glass, so come, come on_  
_ I don't give a fuck_

They repeated.

_ I can't remember anything, like what's your name?_  
_ I don't give a fuck _

They repeated once more, and the music went on a few more seconds before cutting off.

They played a few more songs that I didn't pay any attention to but sounded pretty nice.

Before I knew it, it was two, and we were cleaning up.

My phone rang.

"Hullo?" Everyone (Angel and Fang) stopped what they were doing and got quiet.

"Hey, Max."

"Hi, Ella. I'm kinda busy."

Ella's voice got concerned. "Max.. You haven't been drinking tonight?"

I scoffed. "Of course not. You and Josh make sure of that."

"Max, tell me the truth. I still remember how hard it was to get you to quit. And with me not being around you, I can't help you."

"Ella, I swear I'm not. Just with some friends."

"Max. I'm not stupid. I know what today is. November 7th. Meaning..."

"I know what today is, Ella. And I'm not a fucking little kid. I can take care of myself." I snapped my phone closed and looked at Angel and Fang who were staring at me.

"Family issues," I said walking past them. I through my apron into the back room. "Let's go." I walked past them again and out the door. I heard them follow me. I heard the jingle of Angel's keys as she locked the door.

There were only two cars in the parking lot. Mine and a blue bug. Meaning: Fang would have to ride with one of us.

"Not me," Angel called as if she has read my mind.

"Okay, Fang. Looks like you're riding with me," I said with slight distaste. I didn't know the kid, but he didn't seem like someone I would like. From his hoop nose ring to his straightened black hair to his eyeliner covered eyes to his black attire. I wasn't in any way bubbly, but I wasn't goth. Maybe slightly depressed, but nothing more.

"What was up? That conversation?" Fang asked, ruffling his hair before setting it straight again.

"Nothing."

He gave me a look that said just-tell-me-I-know-you're-lying.

I glared and repeated, "Nothing."

Angel drove past us, and we sped off behind her.

"Nice."

"What is?" I replied.

"Car."

"I have a nice car?" What was with this guy?

He nodded and stared forward.

We were in for a long ride. That, I knew.

* * *

**Next chapter is Fang's house for movie night**

**R&R?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's official. I'm in love with Raise Your Glass by P!NK... Glee fanfiction about it? I've gotten so much more into Glee fanfiction so don't be surprised if I go from having like 70 MR to 500000000 Glee. Haha. I'm such a fangirl (:**

* * *

Chapter 3- Smile

The silence was deafening. Neither Fang nor I said anything in the whole twenty minute ride. By the time we reached an apartment complex, I was seriously considering ditching everyone to go drinking, but I knew Ella and Josh would hate that. We pulled into the parking lot for the apartment, parking right by the front doors. Fang jumped out of the car. I followed him and Angel to the front door. He unlocked it and we walked inside. Angel began to walk up the stairs. We followed her until we were on the top floor. Fang walked over and unlocked his room door. There were already three people in there. I recognized them from yesterday.

"Hi! I'm Nudge! Angel told me about how you're the new waitress. Fang thinks you're really pretty," Fang's cheeks reddened, "What's your favorite color? Mine's pink. Do you like pink? I like your hair. It's like blond with brown and some pink. Does that mean you like pink? Can you sing? Iggy says that he wished he could see you because we don't ever remember Fang actually liking a girl. He writes all of his songs and when he writes songs about girls he can't use personal experience. Y'know that he gets really mad when people call him emo, but her seriously msjawijsdw-" Fang had put his hand over her mouth.

"Is she always like that?" I asked. The others nodded. I shook my head. "You should meet my sister." Nudge was about to start talking again, but we all sent her a look.

A guy, I assumed to be Iggy, with glazed blue eyes walked over. "I'm Iggy, as I'm sure you guessed." I sent him a small smile.

"Max." I admit the guy was cute, but not as cute as Fang... I mentally shook my head. What am I thinking?

Another boy stepped forward. "I'm Gazzy." I nodded a "Hi" and went to sit on the couch.

"I need a drink," I muttered.

Nudge bounded over. "What do you want to drink?"

"Strongest thing you've got," I said as Angel went to put a movie into Fang's prehistoric DVD player. Nudge came back with a drink for me as the opening credits for Donnie Darko came on.

"I love this movie," I said taking a sip of my drink before noticing Nudge had brought a whole bottle just in case I wanted more.

Fang slipped in and sat next to me. "Me too," he said.

About ten minutes into the movie, I was pouring myself another glass, enjoying the fabulous taste.

We were at the part where Donnie made a scene in the assembly when I felt a familiar buzz take over my body. I had finished the whole bottle. I lay my head on Fang's shoulder and began to play with his hair. The others had fallen asleep.

"Max, what are you doing?" He groaned as I traced his arm.

"You're cute," I said climbing into his lap. I placed a sloppy kiss on his lips, surprised when he kissed me back.

Fang POV-

Max placed a kiss on my lips which I gladly returned. Most would say that I'm taking advantage of her, but everyone knows that when you're drunk you do things you would never do sober, right? Max wrapped her legs around my waist, and I picked her up and carried her to my room. I flopped her onto the bed, climbing on top of her, kissing her neck. She moaned, pulling her lips back up to mine. Slight sparks went through my body as out lips met. She grinding against me, rolling over so she was on top. She stripped my shirt off and ran her hands over my chest, placing random kisses. My hands went to the back of her shirt, lifting it.

"Are you sure?" I asked with my eyes. She nodded, pulling her own shirt off.

Just then her phone rang. She ignored it.

"Ignore it, Fang," she said when I stopped kissing her. I gave her a look and grabbed the phone.

Ella, it said as it continued to ring. Max rolled off of me and pouted.

"Hello?" I asked.

"This isn't Max," Ella stated.

"It's a friend. From work." Max giggled.

"Fangy, put down the phone!" She squealed.

I heard the girl sigh. "You let her drink," she said calmly.

"She's not supposed to?"

"No, she's not supposed to drink! She just got out of rehab!" Ella yelled.

"Rehab?"

"You don't even know her do you?" The girl's tone made me feel the guilt I was repressing.

"I'm sorry. We were having movie night. Us and friend and..." before I knew it, I was spilling everything that happened that night. Sometime during the conversation, Max had fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry I accused you."

"No, I deserved it. I just want you to know that I really do like Max and... I'll make sure she doesn't drink. I'll be with her twenty-four seven if that's what it takes," I said meaning every word.

"Alright. Have a good night," Ella said, hanging up.

"Fang," I said to myself, "You have messed up big time.

I put Max and my clothes back on before curling up next to her and going to bed, telling myself I would fix everything.

* * *

Max POV

I woke up with a killer headache next to Fang. Hangover, I told myself. I slipped out of the bed and tiptoed past everyone in the living room. Slipping on my shoes, I snuck out.

I ran to my car, breathing heavily.

Picking up my phone, I dialed Ella's number. I started driving back to my apartment.

"Max," Ella said answering.

"Ella," I cried out. "I drank last night and I woke up and... with Fang."

Ella sighed. "Don't worry. You didn't sleep with Fang," she assured me.

I sniffled. "You sure? How would you know?"

"I called last night, and he answered." She paused. "He was nice."

"You're leaving something out..."

"It's something he should tell you himself. Now, I've got to go. Class." She hung up.

Leaving me alone in my car with just my thoughts and a killer hangover. A feeling that I hadn't felt since that night took over.

Regret.

The feeling overwhelmed me, and, though it was unlike me, I burst into tears. The drops of water cascaded down my face, making me feel worse. I was weak.

My body was shaking, the tears had stopped, when there was a knock on my car window. A very worried-looking face was peering at me. I knew my face was red, most likely blotchy and probably had tear stains, but I just didn't feel the need to care, at the moment. I rolled down the window.

"What do you want?" My voice cracked half-way through.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come back inside, take a nice shower and then go out for coffee with me."

His voice was careful, timed, and he spoke more than I'm sure he normally would. It sent a simple message- I just want to talk. I nodded my head, getting out of the car. I stumbled slightly but caught myself.

We walked back inside. Everyone was still sleeping as it was only 5 in the morning.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He sent me a look. One that said, you have no reason to be sorry so shut your face and go take a shower.

And I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**It's shorter than the others, but I felt where I ended was good... I started writing like an actual book thing... Maybe someday you guys will be reading a book that I wrote and you'll have no clue.**

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realized I have a lot of mistakes in my writing... overlook it?**

**I think I might do a Glee Facebook? **

**Okay. Warning: this may possibly suck...a lot.**

**

* * *

**I stepped into the scalding hot water. I let my tears fall slowly. I had made a big mistake. I don't think my body will be over to get back into the gist of not having any alcohol like it had last time. Maybe I would slowly fall back into my previous depression. Maybe my body would crave for nothing more than the sweet, yet bitter, taste of the vodka. Maybe this time I would crack. My body shook as I ran my hands through my hair, efficiently removing all knots. I massaged the Axe body wash onto my dry skin. It removed any other traces from the day before. The dirt from the grave washed down the drain into a land of forgotten. They smell of home was gone, leaving me here.

Lost.

Why was I here? I asked, once again getting no answer other than my labored breathing. I let the water run through my hair one more time before switching it off and wrapping a towel around me. I pulled on my jeans from yesterday and a random black shirt borrowed from Fang. It went down to my mid-thigh. I wiped mascara and eyeliner from underneath my eye then exited the humid bathroom.

Fang was sitting at his dinner table, fully clothed. When I walked out, he stood.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the door. I slipped on a coat and my shoes before following him out.

We walked over to the coffee shop that was placed right next to his apartment complex. Somehow, his hand found its way into mine, and I didn't pull it away. It felt right... In a friend-like way, of course... right?

The thoughts rushed through my brain as the butterflies ruffled in my stomach.

Fang gave me a strange look, making him even cuter than before. I internally shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts before assuring him I was perfect. His eyes brightened as if to say "Yes, you are", or maybe, it was a trick of the light. I giggled, pretty out of character for me, before walking through the door he was holding open for me. We walked over to a booth in the back of the coffee shop where no one could see us.

Fang waved away the waiter that was beginning to come over.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He brushed a loose strand of hair away from my face.

"Why didn't I tell you I was an alcoholic? I was ashamed, scared. Plus I've only known you for two days." He laughed at this realization. How was it that we'd only known for two days, yet we were so obviously head over heels for each other?

"True. I'm sorry. If your sister hadn't called... I don't know what would've happened." He ran a hand over his face, being careful with the silver hoop hanging on his nose.

"Don't be. It's mostly my fault. I'm the one that asked for a drink." Fang seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"So we agree? Blame Nudge 'cause she gave you the drinks?" We laughed, and I nodded.

"Y'know, it's amazing how much I opened up to you in the two days we've known each other."

He nodded his agreement and waved the waiter over.

A boy, around nineteen, came over with a notepad. Fang ordered something with some complex name that sounded pretty good. The waiter turned to me.

"I'll have what he's having," I said without taking my eyes off of Fang's obsidian ones.

The boy sighed before walking off, leaving Fang and I in our little world. Fang pushed my hair behind me, showing off my neck and the black numbers.

"Tattoo?" he asked, running his fingers over it.

I nodded. "It's the date my brother died last year. You have any?" He smirked.

"A few. Maybe sometime I'll show them to you. That your only one?"

I laughed. "I have two more. You show me yours, I'll show you mine."

"Maybe someday." He slightly grinned and grabbed my hand from across the table.

The waiter came back with our drinks, shooting me a not-so-subtle wink. Fang glared at him, and I squeezing his hand, giving him comfort that I wouldn't jump up and leave with the waiter to go get hitched in Vegas.

Fang and my eyes connected again. I drowned in the pits of his dark pupils, reading his eyes like a book, him doing the same to me. Our moment was interrupted by his phone ringing.

His pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the talk button.

"'ello?" He asked, sipping his coffee. I heard a mumble as the other person talked. "Yeah... We're at the coffee shop... I can come in now... Yeah, I'd like that... thanks, dude... yeah, bye." Fang snapped his phone closed. "Do you, Max, want to come with me to a gig?" He slapped 7 dollars on the table and stood, slipping his coat on. I smiled and nodded.

"Where is it?"

"A few hours away. It's at some school." I slipped my coat on, nodding once again.

He grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers.

"Let's go."

* * *

The car ride was long and uneventful. We sang along to random pop songs, and stopped to get some food(not so filling to my high metabolism). Finally, we arrived at the tall, wide school that I instantly recognized.

Ella's school.

A wide grin spread across my face, and I jumped out of the car, Fang quickly following.

This could be the best day ever.

* * *

**Short. sorry.**

**R&R?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm crying. Why? Josh and Zac are no longer in Paramore. My life is over :'(**

**Okay, so I promised myself I would never, ever give up on a story, but I'm really just not feeling it... I kinda wanna focus on doing some Glee stuff right now, I've done enough MR. Sorry to all of you who liked it. I want to give it a good ending so here it is  
**

**

* * *

**

I ran in a large circle around the campus, Fang chasing me. We were wasting a few hours before the performance. The hours we wasted were spent with subtle kisses turned into passionate... something more. It ended in Fang chasing me around the campus. We had been at it for fifteen minutes, but I could last all day; I had good stamina. Finally, we landed in a heap on the ground. Both of us had barely broke a sweat and were only slightly breathing heavily. Fang was hovering over me, mouth only a centimeter from mine. His peppermint breath washed over my face. His hoop nose-ring touched my nose, and I couldn't help but giggle. His hair hung in his face, casting a shadow on mine. It was a perfect moment. And nothing could ruin it.

Except for one thing: My sister.

"Max?" I heard, I could feel her gaze burning through Fang and into me.

We both looked up. "Yeah?" I lightly shoved Fang off of me. He landed in front of me on the grass. We sat with my legs on his lap.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? And all over some guy? At my school?" Ella's voice had slightly risen, but thankfully, no one was around to hear.

Fang looked up through his bangs, playing with my fingers. "I have a gig here. She tagged along." He sent a half grin towards me before looking down again.

"Max, why were you all over him? What about that Fang guy?" I stared at her before bursting into laughter.

Again, Fang had to supply and answer. "I'm Fang," he slowly said, as if she couldn't understand him if he spoke normally.

"Oh," Ella stated dumbly.

I nodded, trying to hide a smirk.

"So, I see you had a good day," Ella said with a smirk of her own.

I smiled at Fang. "The best."

Ella gagged. Then, her name was called.

"Gotta go. See you guys at the concert later." She winked before running off.

Fang chuckled. "I like your sister."

I wiggled my head into his shoulder. "I'm glad," I muttered. He lifted up my chin, pecking me lightly.

"We should go set up." I nodded and stood, brushing grass off of me. I held out my hand for him.

Once he was off the ground, we were on our way.

We raced back towards the gymnasium where they were scheduled to play. I beat him to the door, and he threw me over his shoulder before walking into the building. We got strange looks from the people around us.

Finally, we got into the room with the rest of the band. Fang placed me on the couch and began to tune his guitar. The other band members got pumped up for the show. There was one that was practically hyperventilating. Fang, however, looked perfectly fine even behind his mask. The nerves were in no way getting to him.

The opening band went on around five. The boys were still getting pumped up. They were all in their outfits for the show. Fang was in black super, super skinny jeans and a black shirt that said We Are Broken on it and red converse. He had traded his silver hoop for a black one and had re-straightened his hair. The other boys...? Well, I really didn't give a shit about them.

The first two bands were alright, but compared to Fang's band, they sucked ass.

"Okay, baby," Fang said to me. "I'm going to go out there, and you're going to be in the first row, alright? And then, I'm going to make you come onstage with me and sing."

"W-what?" I got out.

"Yeah, remember that song I made you listen to that I wrote?"

I sighed. "The one originally for a girl?" He nodded.

"You're singing that, alright?" I nodded, pouting.

"Alright. Lemme get out there. And I made sure Johnny, the security guard, got you upfront. Okay?" I smiled and nodded. He kissed my nose and head out onto stage.

I went through the security only door and went out in front of the stage. People boo-ed when they saw me there. My sister was right upfront, behind the barrier. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yo," Fang said into the mike. "I'm Fang. This is my band. And we're going to start tonight off right. Hit it."

The music started.

_Sing it out_  
_Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings_  
_Sing it out_  
_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_  
_For every time that they want to count you out_  
_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

A drum started louder.

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

The drum quieted._  
_

_Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_  
_Sing it out, girl before they gonna kill what tomorrow brings_  
_You've got to make a choice_  
_If the music drowns you out_  
_And raise your voice_  
_Every single time they try and shut your mouth_

The drums started up louder again.

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_Cleaned up, corporation progress_  
_Dying in the process_  
_Children that can talk about it,_  
_living on the railways_  
_People moving sideways_  
_Sell it till your last days_  
_Buy yourself a motivation_  
_Generation Nothing,_  
_Nothing but a dead scene_  
_Product of white dream_  
_I am not the singer that you wanted_  
_But a dancer_  
_I refuse to answer_  
_Talk about the passer_  
_Ruling for the ones who want to get away_

The Bassist said:

_Keep running!_

Fang kept singing. The others sand "_Sing"_ in the background.

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_We've got to see what tomorrow brings_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Girl you got to be what tomorrow needs_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

The music went on a little longer before fading and cutting off.

The crowd's screams erupted around me. Fang's eyes connected to my face. He slightly smiled.

A guitar started up. Fang and the bassist took turn singing parts.

_It's a great day to be alive._  
_You know, it's just like I can breathe for the first time._  
_I finally had enough and things are looking up._  
_Wow, we might actually survive._

_I fell asleep with the light on_  
_to keep the darkness around me_  
_from trying to drown me._  
_But little did I know_  
_that the light was just a glow._  
_'Cause I don't wanna try for an escape._  
_When one mistake is all it takes._  
_I'll jump the line from state to state_  
_just for the taste of a better fate so bittersweet._

_Stop and think about it._  
_It's so much more than you ever had before._  
_It's overrated._

_It's a great day to be alive._  
_You know, it's just like I can breathe for the first time._  
_I finally had enough and things are looking up._  
_We might actually survive._

_Let's hit the road, and hit it hard._  
_'Cause the season is changing._  
_We're falling apart._  
_But how far can we make it_  
_before it's time for us to wake up?_

Fang took a break taking a sip of water as the drummer and bassist sang.

_You say it's not over._  
_You think that you know how far we have to go_  
_before we're right back where we started._

Fang continued to sing

_Stop and think about it._  
_It's so much more than you ever had before._  
_It's overrated._

_It's a great day to be alive._  
_You know, it's just like I can breathe for the first time._  
_I finally had enough and things are looking up._  
_We might actually survive._

_It's a great day to be alive._  
_You know, it's just like I can breathe for the first time._  
_I finally had enough and things are looking up._  
_We might actually survive._

The whole band sang.

_It's not over._  
_How far will we go if we actually survive?_  
_We could actually survive._  
_It's not over._  
_Well, how will we know if we actually survive._  
_We could actually survive._

Fang and the bassist continued.

_It's a great day to be alive._  
_You know, it's just like I can breathe for the first time._  
_I finally had enough and things are looking up._  
_We might actually survive._

There was a short musical break. They "ooh"ed in the background.

_It's a great day to be alive._  
_You know, it's just like I can breathe for the first time._  
_I finally had enough and things are looking up._  
_We might actually survive._

_It's a great day._  
_It's a great day to be alive._  
_We might actually survive._

The music faded to a stop once again. The cheers erupted again. Fang threw his water towards me. I took a sip of it and tossed it back to him. He winked before taking another sip.

He spoke into the mike, "this song, I wrote with my girlfriend. It's about some hard times that her family went through this previous year. My eyes widened; I hadn't known that he would sing that.

The drum and guitar started up. Fang and the bassist sang again.

_Sometimes it's hard to say the right thing_  
_The right way on the hardest day of your life_  
_Breathe in, breathe out, it'll be okay_  
_Breathe in, breathe out, I know it's hard to say_

_And every year November gets closer_  
_And every year it gets a little bit colder_  
_Breathe in, breathe out, it'll be okay_  
_Be strong, hold on, make it through the day_

_One step at a time_  
_One foot in front of the other_  
_I'm gonna get through this one way or another_  
_Cause I know it's warmer where you are_  
_Cause no matter how far the view_  
_I still always look up to you_

Ella yelled over the music to me, "Max, he's so sweet."

"That he is," I whispered to myself.

_Sometimes it takes a second to sink in_  
_That your life is never gonna be the same again_  
_Breathe in, breathe out, it'll be okay_  
_Breathe in, they say the pain will fade away_

_And every year November gets closer_  
_And every year it gets a little bit colder_  
_Breathe in, breathe out, it'll be okay_  
_Be strong, hold on, make it through the day_

_One step at a time_  
_One foot in front of the other_  
_I'm gonna get through this one way or another_  
_Cause I know it's warmer where you are_  
_Cause no matter how far the view_  
_I still always look up to you_

I felt the breath hitch in my throat, I knew what was coming next.

_I'll never forget the day my heart fell from my chest_  
_It was the moment that I said goodbye_  
_And I laid your body to rest_  
_I'll never take this life for granted_  
_I'm living it for two_  
_And since you're always the one who sang the songs_  
_And I'll be singing this one for you_

_One step at a time_  
_One foot in front of the other_  
_I'm gonna get through this one way or another_  
_Cause I know it's warmer where you are_  
_Cause no matter how far the view_  
_I still always look up to you_  
_I'll always look up to you_

Silent tears ran down my face. They weren't sad, nor were they happy. Fang sent me a sympathetic look, one that I instantly took instead of shoving it away like I had every other similar look.

"My girlfriend, Max, is going to come up here and sing a song now," Fang said after seven more songs. I looked up and, in a daze, walked onto the stage. He threw an arm over my shoulder. "This song is going to slow things down as an end to the night. The slowest thing you've heard all night." Fang pulled over a stool and sat down. He had an acoustic guitar on his lap. "This one's Misguided Ghosts." I sang. The crowd swayed with the song and I couldn't help the smile that came on my face. Fang continued to play even after I finished singing.

It was even better than perfect.

* * *

**Sorry if it is crap.. I just wasn't feeling the story anymore. Maybe if you want to continue it yourself. That's cool with me.**

**And I'm sorry if it disappoints you :(**

**R&R? One last time?  
**


End file.
